


Loves The Word You Never Learned

by Sxymami0909



Series: Slightly Broken [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Lydia, Annoyed Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek is a Good Friend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Verbal Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Violet’s attempt to kill Scott and subsequent arrest, Garrett goes through extreme lengths to get her back, kidnapping a pack member to force Scott into helping him. Meanwhile Lydia has a confrontation that gets a little out of hand and comes to a realization that might very well change how she sees certain things and people. (Title from ‘Give You What You Like’ by Avril Lavigne)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves The Word You Never Learned

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** Drunk stydia fic? You can do whatever you'd like with it and even combine it with other requests I'd just really like to see Stiles and Lydia together and both equally wasted. (PS: This is not the summary of this story.)

Lydia paced the length of the loft anxiety building inside of her. She could hear Scott talking quietly to Derek, Kira and Malia, but she couldn’t seem to focus on his words. Three hours and thirty-seven minutes. That was how long Stiles had been gone. Lydia supposed in the grand scheme of things that wasn’t a very substantial amount of time. But when you were being held hostage by a psychotic freshmen assassin hell bent on getting his crazy assassin girlfriend out of jail the stakes were definitely raised.

She couldn’t believe Stiles had gotten kidnapped. Between that, the dead pool lists and still not understanding how to control her powers enough to help, Lydia was under an extreme amount of stress. Add school to the mix and the fact that she still didn’t know what she was going to do about the baby and her life was pretty much a mess at the moment.

Lydia turned around and started moving back in the direction she’d just come from her heels steadily clacking against the floor of Derek’s loft. She let out yet another sigh as she glanced at the clock. This was ridiculous. Lydia turned abruptly breaking into the conversation that the rest of the pack were having without her, “Why are we all standing here?” She asked annoyed, “Stiles is out there somewhere. There has to be a way we can track him. Can’t you use his scent Scott? It’s not like you’ve never done it before I don’t know why we’re stalling.” She said trying to keep the hint of panic out of her voice. Her heart was pumping heavily in her chest as she stared at the rest of the pack, hands on her hips.

Scott's head whipped around, his gaze finding Lydia. He could hear her heartbeat racing and he walked towards her cautiously. “They masked his scent. I can’t smell him at all.” He told her calmly. “I need you to calm down and take a deep breath. Derek and I are trying to come up with a plan.” He reassured her, putting an arm on her shoulder and bringing her close. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered “You need to slow your heartbeat down. Deep breathes.”

Lydia glared at Scott. Rationally she knew he was right. She knew she needed to calm down, lessen the stress on her body, but Stiles was gone. He was with some crazy assassin and none of them knew how to find him and while part of her was furious that anyone would dare attack a member of Scott’s pack, the other part of her was terrified. She couldn’t lose him...even though she didn’t actually have him. Lydia bristled slightly and pulled away from Scott. “Calm down?” She asked shrilly, “Stiles is gone Scott. Some stupid freshmen has him and we don’t know where or how to find him,” she sucked in a sharp breath trying to focus on her words as a hint of panic filled her chest. “We don’t have time to calm down.” She stated a minute later.

Kira’s brows furrowed as she glanced at Lydia sympathetically and then over at Scott. She knew from Scott that something had happened between Stiles and Lydia to make things weird between them and while she didn’t know what that thing was, she did know they’d get over it eventually because it was clear how much they cared about each other. “Scott’s right Lydia, we’re going to find Stiles, everything will be fine,” she said trying for a small smile as her gaze darted to Malia and Derek who were mostly silent.

Derek looked from Scott to Lydia to Kira and back to Lydia. He could smell her panic and anger and he knew exactly why she was feeling that way. Derek shifted on his feet and started heading over towards her and Scott. “Lydia, we are going to find Stiles. I mean it’s me and Scott. So take Scott’s advice and calm down so you can use that big brain of yours and help with a plan.” He finished, ending up right in front of her with a satisfying grin on his face.

Lydia glanced between them, her chest still tight with worry, but she let out a short huff and shifted on her feet her hands coming to cross over her chest as she tried to focus on calming herself down.

Malia watched their interaction with narrowed eyes. She glanced at Kira tilting her head to the side as she spoke to the other girl. “I thought we were supposed to be coming up with a plan to find Stiles. Why are they so worried about Lydia? This has nothing to do with her.” She commented offhandedly. Malia still wasn’t sure why the other girl was there. “I know she’s a banshee, but she has no strength, it’s not like she can help save Stiles so basically she’s just in the way at the moment.” She stated.

Kira glanced at Malia and shrugged, “I’m not sure, but we’re all worried. Garrett is definitely not playing around.” She replied quietly. “But everything is going to be fine and Lydia is always helpful...just you know, in a different way.” She responded diplomatically wanting to hopefully keep things positive.

Lydia glanced in their direction because they weren’t all that far away and she wasn’t deaf. God, she was so tired of Malia’s idle commentary. She’d been dealing with it for weeks. Lydia glared at the coyote, “Excuse me?” She turned her body in the other girl’s direction, anger sparking in her chest. “I’m not in the way and honestly it seems like I’m the only one who’s actually worried about Stiles, isn’t he supposed to be your boyfriend or something? You seem pretty fine with the fact that someone could be hurting him right now.” She snapped, just the thought making her heart clench.

Malia straightened up and turned towards the redhead. “He is my boyfriend, but instead of having a tantrum, like a certain person, I’m trying to be helpful and find ways to find him.” Malia snapped back. “Why are you so worried about him anyway? You’ve barely acknowledged him for almost three months. Anytime you’re around him, he gets antsy and we end up leaving.” Malia stated firmly. “So excuse me for wondering why you’re here.” Malia shouted while taking a couple steps towards Lydia.

“Let’s get something straight,” Lydia dropped her hands and stepped forward, “You just showed up one day, but I’ve been here for years.” She stated matter-of-factly, “And I have every right to be here because if there’s someone who's going to come up with a plan that works it’s going to be me, not the four of you.” She and Stiles were the brains, not that Scott and Derek weren’t smart. They were and so was Kira. But it was her and Stiles that figured things out. _Always_.

Kira swallowed hard as she glanced between the two girls. “Malia knows that Lydia,” her voice was soft, calming; “We’re all a part of the same pack here. We’re all friends.” She said with a nervous smile.

Lydia glanced at Kira, eyebrow arched as her fist clenched at her side. “Somehow I don’t think that’s true.” She wasn’t Malia’s friend. She only tolerated the other girl because of Scott and Stiles and honestly she was getting close to not caring what either thought at this point. Malia had no right to say she didn’t belong in her own pack. Allison would have never let someone get away with saying that...Stiles wouldn’t either or at least he wouldn’t have in the past. A deep ache settled in her chest as her heartbeat once again sped up in her chest.

Malia let out a mixture of a growl and a frustrated sigh. “You know what Lydia,” Malia started, walking towards the other girl annoyed that she was making this all about her when Stiles was in trouble. “You’re being a drama queen. Stiles is probably out there hurt and waiting for us to come get him, but instead of us trying to come up with a plan, the boys are too worried about poor Lydia. Stop being so selfish and think about Stiles for once in your life.” Malia finished standing right in front of her, eyes glowing blue.

Lydia glared at the girl in front of her, “I’m selfish?” She asked her voice rising.

“Uh oh,” Kira whispered as she glanced worriedly between the two girls.

“You know _nothing_ about me,” Lydia yelled as she stepped forward, but before she could say another word Scott was shifting in front of her blocking Malia from getting any closer to her.

A low noise built in the back of Scott’s throat when he saw her eyes flash blue. He clenched his hands at his side, eyes flashing red as he let out a warning growl in Malia’s direction.

Malia stopped and stepped back as soon as she saw Scott’s eyes turn red. Her eyes turned back to normal almost immediately and she pressed her lips together. “I’m sorry Scott. I just don’t understand why we aren’t working on a plan to find Stiles.” Malia paused, taking a deep breath trying to focus her senses and get control back when suddenly a very distinct sound made its way to her ears. Malia’s eyes widened and she glanced at Scott surprised before looking at Lydia briefly and then returning her gaze to Scott. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just really worried about Stiles…I want to focus on getting him back,” she stated.

Scott looked at Malia and he could tell she’d finally realized why he and Derek were so worried about Lydia. He calmed down and let his eyes go back to their natural color, all the while keeping his body in front of Lydia. “We’re all stressed right now Malia, but that doesn’t give you the right to go off on Lydia. She’s one of Stiles’ closest friends and she’s just as worried about him as the rest of us are.” Scott continued.

Malia pursed her lips understanding now why Lydia was being so confrontational. She nodded, “You’re right,” she replied quietly glancing between him and Derek, “I wasn’t thinking clearly,” she glanced at Lydia. “I didn’t mean to be rude. I’d just rather focus on getting Stiles back, which is what we all want.” She added.

Lydia pursed her lips together, anger still boiling inside of her, but she kept her mouth shut for the moment and just shifted away from Scott nearly bumping into Derek who was apparently right beside her. “Stop hovering.” She barked annoyance filling her tone.

Kira stood near Malia confusion on her face. She had obviously missed something. She was going to have to talk to Scott and figure out what in the world was going on.

Derek stepped a foot back from Lydia and let her pass. He knew she was upset, frustrated and angry but it was just a cover to hide her worry for Stiles. He followed her with his eyes for a second before hearing Scott’s cell phone go off.

Scott grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the text message waiting for him. “Argent located Garrett by tracking down his truck. He’s texting me the GPS coordinates now. He’s going to meet us there and he’s pretty sure that’s where Garrett’s keeping Stiles.” Scott said urgently, shoving the phone back into his pocket and heading towards the door, sensing Lydia following him.

Derek looked at Lydia as she started following Scott towards the door. He took two steps and gently grabbed her by her elbow. “You need to stay here. Scott and I will get Stiles and bring him back.” He stated. “You have my word.”

Lydia glanced between them frustration mounting inside of her. “This is ridiculous,” she stated trying to control the emotions raging inside of her. Part of her wanted to scream and the other part wanted to cry. She wasn’t helpless and she didn’t like being treated like some kind of porcelain doll.

Kira glanced between Derek and Lydia and she could see the worry on the older wolf’s face. “We’ll stay with you,” she offered with a smile.

Malia nodded crossing her arms over her chest and glancing at Scott. “We’ll protect her while you’re gone,” she told Scott sincerely.

Lydia opened her mouth to protest wanting to tell them she didn’t need to be protected, but thought better of it. She sighed and met Derek’s gaze. “Bring him home in one piece...you all better come back in one piece,” she stated matter-of-factly.

Derek nodded once, giving Lydia’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before heading over to where Scott was standing by the door.

Scott turned back to look at the girls. “Lock the door behind us just in case.” He told them even though he knew a lock wouldn’t do much to stop an assassin. Scott paused and looked back over his shoulder at Lydia. “I’ll call you when I have him.” He told her confidently and then walked out the door Derek following closely behind him.

Lydia swallowed hard as she watched them walk out of the loft, disappearing behind the sliding door. Her chest tightened as Kira shut and locked the loft door behind them. Her heart was heavy in her chest as her thoughts drifted to earlier in the day to the fight she and Stiles had the last time they spoke.

_Lydia sat in the library at school, her computer open as she tried yet another word to decipher the second key so she could finally unlock the second part of the dead pool list. She still couldn’t believe there were assassins going around Beacon Hills trying to kill a whole bunch of supernatural creatures for no reason. But what was worse was the fact that they were on the top of the list. She sighed and typed in another name, but yet again an error message popped up. Lydia let out a frustrated noise and had to stop herself from hitting her laptop._

_She glanced around the library noticing there weren’t very many people there. She slipped her hand into her purse and pulled out a chip quietly popping it in her mouth and chewing as softly as she could. The sound of footsteps to her right made her turn. Lydia spotted Scott making a beeline for her and she pressed her lips together. He looked like he was on some kind of mission. Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. “Hey,” she called out softly not wanting to upset the librarian. “What’s up?”_

_Scott walked up to Lydia quietly. "Hey Lydia." He replied pulling out a chair and sitting down beside her. "I’ve been looking for you. How are you feeling?" He asked putting his backpack on the table and peering over at her._

_Lydia shrugged, “I’m okay I guess. A little tired, mildly hungry and yet still sort of nauseous.” She replied as she glanced back at the computer. “I’m trying to figure out this second key...and it’s not going great.” She told him quietly as she stared at the cursor, “But I’ll get it eventually.” She said with a lot more confidence than she felt. “So, you were looking for me? What’s up?” She asked eyes still focused on the screen._

_Scott let out a breath. "I just wanted to check on you. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you since the car accident." Scott explained quietly. It had been a little over a week since the accident, but with finding out about the dead pool and dealing with assassins Scott hadn’t had a chance to sit down with Lydia and talk in detail about the new information Stiles had given him. "I was with Stiles when Derek text me about the accident."_

_Lydia’s eyes darted to Scott when he mentioned Stiles and she felt her heartbeat pick up speed in her chest. “Oh? I didn’t realize that,” she paused not really sure what else to say, “He’s doing okay?” She asked keeping her tone casual. Lydia hadn’t talked to Stiles in a while, not since the full moon when they were all at the lake house._

_Scott shifted in his seat fidgeting with the zipper on his bag. "Yeah, he's fine. He was worried when he found out about the accident though." Scott added. "He told me what happened, Lydia. Why the two of you have been acting so weird around each other." He stated, looking up at her cautiously._

_Lydia’s hand froze mid-keystroke and she swallowed heavily bracing herself before turning to face Scott again. “He told you?” She asked figuring she probably shouldn’t be surprised because had Allison been around she would have told her right away and asked for her best friend’s advice._

_Scott nodded slowly. "Yeah, he told me everything. So I kinda put two and two together." Scott replied quietly. He didn't know what else to say so he figured being direct was the best way to go. "Stiles is the father." Scott stated looking at Lydia._

_Lydia pressed her lips together and glanced around the library making sure no one was listening to them, which they weren’t. She shifted in her seat angling her body towards Scott and leaning forward. “I know what you’re going to say,” she replied softly, “But you can’t tell him.”_

_Scott stared at Lydia shocked. “Why not Lydia?” He asked curiously. “This changes everything. Stiles would want to know. You can’t keep this from him.” He told her trying to keep his voice down. “He’s not stupid, he’ll figure it out eventually when you start showing.”_

_Lydia sighed; she should have known Scott was going to want to tell Stiles. Actually, she did know which was why she hadn’t planned on telling him who the baby’s father was. “Stiles is with Malia, Scott. They’re together and they’ve been together since right after we slept together.” She told him quietly. “I’m not going to even contemplate telling Stiles until I figure out if I’m even keeping this baby.” Lydia paused her chest tightening, “Stiles is finally moving on the last thing I want to do is trap him in a relationship he doesn’t want to be in.”_

_Scott understood what Lydia was saying. He knew she wanted Stiles to be happy, but he also knew that Stiles would want to know he was going to be a father. “How do you know he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you Lydia? Have you actually asked him about that night and what it meant to him?” Scott asked._

_Before she could answer him, Scott heard footsteps and caught his best friend’s scent moving towards them. He turned to Lydia quickly. “We’ll finish this conversation later.” He told her quietly, turning his head just in time to see Stiles walk around a stack of books near them._

_Stiles spotted Scott and Lydia at a table and he shifted away from the book shelf and walked over to them. “Hey I’ve been looking for you two. Lydia have you cracked the second code yet?”_

_Lydia swallowed hard and pursed her lips ignoring the fact that he didn’t say hello or ask how she was, straight to business as usual lately. “I’m working on it…I’ve been working on it. But I don’t have anything yet.” she admitted her chest tightening at the fact that more people were going to get hurt if she couldn’t figure this out._

_Stiles nodded and turned to his best friend. "Kira is looking for you. It looked like it might be urgent." Stiles told him. "I told her if I found you I would send you to her. She was in the lunchroom."_

_Scott put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder as he stood. He had an idea about what was bothering Kira and really wanted to go talk to her. "Thanks dude."_

_Scott grabbed his backpack and stood up turning to look at Lydia. "Call me if you figure it out, okay? You can do this Lydia. I have all the faith in the world in you."  Scott smiled, patting Stiles on the back and heading to go find Kira._

_Stiles looked up at Lydia. "I have a free period." He offered. "You want some help. A little Stiles and Lydia figuring shit out?" He joked giving her a smile grin._

_Lydia hesitated sending Stiles half a smile, “It’s fine, you don’t have to do that.” She figured he was only offering to be polite anyway. She doubted he actually wanted to be stuck in the library with her. Her stomach growling pulled her from her thoughts and she reached for her bag again pushing the chips aside and grabbing a granola bar, something she didn’t usually love, but it was easy and healthy._

_Stiles watched Lydia carefully. He knew something wasn't right but he knew it wasn't his business considering they weren't really talking. "I want to help Lydia." He told her sternly, getting up and moving to the other side to sit next to her._

_Lydia unwrapped her granola bar as she did her best not to shift too much in her seat. This was the closest she’d been to Stiles since the trip to Mexico. “Okay,” she said taking a bite and then glancing towards the screen. She was silent for a minute as she chewed. “I tried focusing on the list and I thought...I don’t know. I thought that might help, but it hasn’t. The first time, I heard it.” She explained quietly not looking at him. “I heard her name.” Lydia’s chest tightened. “But I’m not hearing anything right now.”_

_Stiles listened as Lydia talked. He knew she was putting a lot of pressure on herself. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t her fault, but he didn’t. “Well just close your eyes and type Lydia. I mean you go to sleep and then suddenly you wake up screaming and end up at a pool. Just let your subconscious do the work.” He suggested._

_Lydia’s brows drew together, “It’s not that simple Stiles.” She took a deep breath and let it out slowly doing her best to try and focus on the situation at hand, but it wasn’t that easy. There was so much going on in her head and it was hard to block it all out. “I can’t focus. There’s too much going on I can’t…” she paused, her words catching in her throat, “I can’t do this.” She said quietly as she stared at the screen._

_Stiles looked at her for a moment. “You can do this Lydia, because honestly if you don’t figure this out, then people will die.” He stated. “So clear that impressively massive brain of yours and concentrate.”_

_Lydia finally looked away from the screen and at Stiles. “Okay,” she said softly before inhaling deeply and then letting the breath out slowly. She rested her hands on the keyboard, closed her eyes and focused like Stiles told her to. And then her fingers were moving over the keyboard typing and when she opened her eyes her chest tightened at the name written on the screen._

_Stiles made an inaudible noise when he saw the name Lydia had typed. “That’s just creepy.” He whisper-shouted, causing a couple of the other students to look his way. Stiles avoided their gazes and kept his eye on the screen. “Lydia, you wrote Aiden’s name.”_

_“I can see that Stiles,” Lydia hesitated for a second before pressing the ‘enter’ key. And suddenly the screen was alive as the code shifted into a long list of names. “This list is longer than the last one.” She said softly her chest tightening._

_Stiles nodded, leaning closer to get a good view of the list. “Wow that is a lot of supernatural people in Beacon Hills.” He told her. “Holy Shit. You see the last name on the list?”_

_Lydia’s gaze trailed down the list and her eyes widened slightly. “Well I didn’t see that one coming,” she paused, “We’re going to have to tell your dad. And possibly talk to Deputy Parrish.” She added finally relaxing beside Stiles now that they had something to focus on._

_Stiles threw Lydia a look. “Yea I will get right on telling my dad that one of his deputy’s is on a supernatural hit list. ‘Hey Dad, you know that new rookie. The one you really like. Yea well he’s a supernatural creature and he’s being hunted. For money.’ Yea that is going to go over really well for dinner conversation.” Stiles said sarcastically glancing back at the computer looking at the list more closely._

_Lydia frowned, “Well he needs to know. If you’re too chicken shit to tell him, I will.” She said with a slight roll of her eyes before tilting her head to the side and watching Stiles. “What are you looking for?” She asked confused._

_“Malia’s name. It’s not on there. We have to crack the third list and see if she’s on it.” He said not even bothering to look up while pulling up the third key code screen._

_Lydia pressed her lips together, “Stiles we need to go give this list to Scott and talk to your dad. The third list can wait a little bit. We need to make sure the people on this list are safe.” She told him as she shifted the computer away from him and went to try and print out a copy of the list._

_Stiles frowned at Lydia and reached over to take the computer away from her. "I know we need to. But I would also like to know if my girlfriend is being hunted by assassins. Plus we can give dad both lists." He added hitting print on the screen and then pulling up the third list screen again._

_“God, is she seriously the only thing you care about?” She asked, “The world doesn’t revolve around your girlfriend Stiles.” Lydia snapped as she jerked the computer out of his hands. “She isn’t the only person you know on the list and technically she hasn’t even been on a list yet,” She stated ignoring the way her stomach clenched._

_Stiles stared at Lydia shock filling his gaze for a second before anger took over. "I know she's not the only one in danger, but she might be on the third list. I care about her Lydia." He spat at her. "Something you don't understand is that I actually LIKE her and want her to stay alive. So excuse me for being concerned." Stiles added, his anger coming out in his voice._

_His words felt like a slap to the face and Lydia had to keep an enormously tight restrain on her emotions so the tears didn’t show in her eyes. “Oh trust me, I understand just fine. You went and got yourself a girlfriend so now basically the only person who matters is the girl you're sleeping with, I get it.” She said as she slapped the screen of her laptop down closing it. “Well don’t you worry I’ll get on that third list right away and be sure to pass it on to you once I’ve figured it out.” She stated while gathering her things up and putting stuff away._

_Stiles rolled his eyes and reached out to put his arm on her shoulder but stopped midair. "Lydia, I didn't mean it like that so stop with the drama. You’re the one who..." Stiles stopped and took a deep breathe. "You know what. This is pointless. I'm not going to defend myself for having a girlfriend. You made your decision. So why don’t you just live with it." He told her, grabbing his bag and standing up from his chair._

_Lydia swallowed hard and stood, laptop in hand, purse hanging from her shoulder. “No, you don’t get to be the one to leave this time.” She said pointing at him as anger blazed in her eyes covering the hurt. “This time I get to walk away, you can stay here and do whatever the hell you want. I didn’t ask you to defend yourself and I’m not causing drama, I’m trying to remind you that there are other people involved in what’s going on and these blinders that you’re wearing where all you see is Malia, is ridiculous.” Lydia shook her head. “Don’t forget to give Scott the list I’m going home.” She didn’t care that there was still half a day left. She was tired, hurt, and she felt like any second she was going to throw up all over everything. How the hell had this become her life?_

_"Lydia wait," Stiles started to move towards her, but Lydia was already halfway to the door. He stared at the path she had just taken and sat heavily back down in his chair with a plop. He knew he had probably made everything worse but she didn't have the right to judge him. He put his head in his hands and let out a quiet sigh of frustration. How the hell was he going to fix what was broken?_

A hand against Lydia’s shoulder snapped her from her thoughts. She blinked turning away from the loft door and facing Kira.

Kira sent Lydia a hesitant smile, “Hey sorry, you’ve just been standing there staring at the door for like twenty minutes,” she explained, “Why don’t you come sit down.” She motioned to Derek’s couch. Kira was worried. She had no idea what was going on with Lydia, but it was obviously something big since Scott and Derek both seemed worried.

Lydia sent the other girl half a smile as she let Kira guide her to the couch. “Sorry, any word yet?” She asked even though she knew it had only been twenty minutes.

Kira shook her head, “Nothing yet.”

Lydia nodded and pushed some of her hair behind her ear before glancing up and catching Malia watching her. She arched an eyebrow, “What?”

Malia shook her head, “Nothing. I’m sorry about earlier...I was rude.” She replied her tone calm, collected.

Lydia didn’t know what the other girl was playing at, but she honestly didn’t have it in her to start another fight. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” She said airily.

Kira watched the exchange with mild interest. Malia was _always_ rude to Lydia, but she’d never once apologized for it. Something was definitely up.

“Want a drink or some food? I’m sure Derek has some,” Malia stated, “Or if you want I can get you some deer...the preserve isn’t far.” She offered with a smile.

Lydia’s brows drew together, “Uh...No I’ll pass on the deer and the drink.” Sometimes the other girl was so weird, but at least she was being nice? Lydia didn’t even know what to think.

Kira glanced between them again and blinked. Oh yeah, something was definitely up. They sat in silence for the next twenty-five minutes and then right when Lydia was about to tell Kira to call Scott, Malia perked up.

She straightened and tilted her head to the side. “They’re back!” She said as she moved to the door in a rush wanting to unlock it for Scott, Stiles and Derek.

Scott stopped at the door and turned to his best friend. Stiles was okay. He was alive. He was scratched up and dirty but mostly in one piece. That was all that mattered. He tried to smile but couldn’t make it reach his eyes. “Lydia’s in there. So is Malia. They were both very upset especially Lydia.” Scott told Stiles quietly.

Stiles nodded. “Okay. Thanks again for tonight, you saved my ass.” Stiles told Scott, turning carefully to Derek, “both of you.” He added, honestly.

Scott nodded and patted him softly on the shoulder. “Anytime buddy.” He told him, sliding the door to the loft open.

Lydia stood when she heard the door slide open, her hands twisting together anxiously against each other. She spotted Scott moving into the loft, her heartbeat picking up speed as she waited for Stiles to make his way inside. When he finally did her heart leapt in her chest and she took a couple of steps forward pausing when Malia launched herself into Stiles’ arms.

Lydia froze, her heart clenching in her chest as she watched them.

Malia wrapped her arms around Stiles’ neck, “Thank god you’re okay. They wouldn’t let me come to get you otherwise I would have.” She told him simply.

Kira shook her head and laughed slightly her gaze drifting to Scott and Derek. She smiled, “Everything go okay?”

Scott walked over to her and nodded. “Yea everything is fine.” He told her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a hug.

Stiles wrapped his arms lightly around Malia when she jumped into his arms. “I’m fine.” He whispered against her hair as he hugged her. His eyes lifted up and met Lydia’s across the room. He tried to give her a small smile but couldn’t manage it. All he could do was stare.

Lydia held Stiles’ gaze and she couldn’t help the way her chest tightened. He’d almost died today. That should be her in his arms, not Malia. But Stiles was moving on--no he _had_ moved on. Lydia broke their gaze and wrapped an arm around herself before turning and heading for the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Scott watched her go and he swallowed heavily his grip on Kira tightening. He couldn’t imagine how hard this was for her.

Stiles let his eyes follow Lydia to the kitchen but he didn't take them away when he lost sight of her. He couldn't explain the emotions going through him right now. The entire time he was gone all he could think about was seeing Lydia and apologizing to her. He just wanted to see her one more time. So when he came in and saw her all he wanted to do was go to her and hold her. But then all she did was stare and then Malia ran to him and Lydia walked out.

Stiles was pulled from his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked down and saw Malia trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry," he replied. "What did you say?"

Malia looked up at Stiles with a curious glance and repeated herself. "Scott is going to take us back to your house. He needs your keys." She told him pointing to Scott who had walked over with Kira and was looking at him knowingly.

"Oh." Stiles said simply reaching into his pocket and pulling out his keys. "Here." He muttered dropping the keys into Scott's hand. "We should make sure Lydia has a ride home first." Stiles added casual, even though everyone around him with the exception of Malia knew it was anything but casual.

Lydia made her way back towards the living room, water bottle in hand pausing when she saw everyone looking over at her. She arched an eyebrow, “What?” She asked confused.

Kira spoke up, “We were just talking about heading out and we wanted to make sure you had a ride home,” she said with a genuine smile, “That’s all. Do you? Or you can come with us.” She said motioning towards Scott, Malia, and Stiles.

Lydia opened her mouth, but hesitated. Going with them was the last thing she wanted to do. She had so much going through her head right now and seeing Stiles walk through that door...it had been a relief and devastating at the same time because all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him and make sure every inch of his was okay. But she couldn’t. Stiles wasn’t hers and that hurt more than Lydia cared to admit.

Derek heard Lydia's heart rate pick up and decided to intervene. "I’ll take Lydia home." He said moving slightly from his position, leaning against the couch. "I have some Latin I need her to translate for me." He explained.

Scott nodded and turned his head slightly towards Derek know what the older wolf was doing and grateful for the way he was there for Lydia. "Okay." He said. "Call me later and let me know you got home okay." Scott told Lydia walking over to her and giving her a side hug.

Lydia returned the hug, but her gaze was on Stiles. “I will,” she said as she released him finally glancing at Scott with half a smile. She watched him head over to the door as Malia threaded her fingers through Stiles’ hand. Lydia’s chest tightened and she turned away from them, lifting her water to her lips and taking a long sip as Kira and Malia said their goodbyes to her and Derek.

Stiles stood next to Malia as she said goodbye to everyone and allowed her to pull him towards the door. He was trying not to look at Lydia because if he did he didn’t know if he would be able to leave. So he followed Malia out with a nod towards Derek, and walked out.

Lydia watched them go silently. She glanced down and took a deep breath to try and calm her emotions down. She moved away from the door and walked over to the table in the middle of Derek’s living room. “I should probably head out,” she said keeping her tone calm. “You don’t have to drive me...I’ll walk.”

Derek shook his head firmly. “You aren’t walking Lydia. Sit down for a minute and take some more breathes.” He told her leading her to sit on the couch. “I can hear your heartbeat. Remember werewolf.” He deadpanned.

Lydia sighed and sat where he hearded her. “I’m fine.” She said and winced knowing it wasn’t even a good lie. She wasn’t fine. She was hurt and sad and scared. Stiles could have died tonight. Lydia unconsciously rested a hand against her stomach, the gesture a protective one. “You don’t have to babysit me you know. I’m a big girl.” She told him, her tone quiet.

Derek tried not to roll his eyes. He knew she was lying and that she wasn’t okay. “I’m not babysitting you.” He told her. “I’m just asking you to sit down for a minute. I’ll take you home as soon as you’ve calmed down.” He reassured her, waiting for her to sit down. “You can let it out you know?” He said. “It’s just you and me.”

Lydia glanced up at Derek and pressed her lips together as she rubbed her hands together. She let out a breath. “Every single time I see them together, I pretty much feel like I can’t breathe,” she admitted avoiding his gaze.

Derek nodded. “That’s understandable considering how you feel about him.” Derek commented, using his hands to tell her to keep going.

“I think I love him,” Lydia whispered not even able to believe she was actually admitting those words out loud and to Derek Hale no less. She leaned back on the couch and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She unconsciously rubbed circles against her stomach trying to calm the discontent inside of her. One thing had been made clear to her tonight. And that was with how much she cared about Stiles, there was no way she could get rid of their baby. And there was no way she could give it to someone else and not know if it was okay or how it was growing up. So, that only left one option. Lydia was keeping their baby.

 

_____________

 

 

Stiles sat on his bed staring at the same page of his biology book that he had been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened today. After a moment, he gave up on reading and slammed the book shut throwing it on the ground causing Malia to turn her head towards him.

Malia lifted a brow in Stiles’ direction. “You’re frustrated,” she stated. She could smell it on him in waves, but she wasn’t entirely sure why. He’d been quiet since they got back to his house and Malia just assumed that’s the way people were after they almost died. But maybe she was wrong. She put her pencil down and reached out running a hand down Stiles’ back. “Why are you frustrated?”

Stiles tried to relax under her touch but he was too amped up. He sighed and moved off the bed. “I’m just agitated from everything that happened today.” He told her walking over to his desk. “Being kidnapped isn’t on my list of fun things to do.” He told her sarcastically, flinging himself into his desk chair.

Malia frowned and sat up. “I know. I didn’t think it was I was just,” she paused, “I was trying to talk to you. You’ve been quiet.” Which was true, but he’d also been distant lately. “Are you angry with me?” She asked quietly trying to figure out why he was so agitated and jumpy with her.

Stiles stopped spinning in his chair and looked over at Malia. He knew he was being difficult. All he wanted was to figure out all of these mixed emotions he was feeling, and he was hurting her in the process. “No, Malia. I’m just tired.” He explained, trying to soften his voice. “But I did hear you and Lydia got into a fight while I was gone.”

Malie pursed her lips as she crossed her legs situating herself in the middle of the bed. “We did. She was being unreasonable and making the whole thing all about her,” she said with a frown. “And instead of making a plan to find you, Scott and Derek kept asking her if she was okay and telling her to calm down. I was angry.” She explained.

“But it’s okay, I understand now why and I apologized.” Malia said with a smile. “I was wrong to yell at her. I should have been more understanding, but I didn’t know.”

Stiles frowned at Malia in confusion. “Well that was a good decision to apologize.” He said, moving himself and the chair closer to the bed. “What are you talking about though? Why do you need to be more understanding?” Stiles asked.

Malia’s brows drew together, “Because Lydia is very emotional right now. Plus there’s that extra protective instinct. We learned about it in health, uh about the emotional stuff not the protective instincts. That’s an animal urge,” she told him as she leaned forward. “With all the extra hormonal changes and stuff it’s no wonder she lashed out at me. I understand and I’ll be better about giving her, her space in the future.”

Stiles eyebrows furrowed together. “Hormonal changes?” He asked his tone slightly louder than before. “Malia, what exactly are you saying?”

Malia stared at Stiles for a minute confused, “Because of the baby.” She said slowly, “She’s being mean and stuff because of all the hormone changes I guess. Didn’t Scott and Derek tell you? Lydia’s pregnant.”

Stiles froze processing what Malia had just told him. Suddenly everything that had happened in the past two months since their drunken night made sense. Lydia was pregnant and there was a very huge possibility that he was the father.


End file.
